


in the morning, that butler, ordinary

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Univers - Kuroshitsuji, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another day in Reus' mansion, the boring and ordinary day.</p><p>Or </p><p>In which they lived in Black Butler universe where Lewy was the Sebastian and Marco as Ciel</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the morning, that butler, ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sathazurregato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sathazurregato/gifts).



> Hi! So I was talking about random stuff with zah on line and then suddenly came up with Marco as a young master and Robert as his devil butler. Then we talked about Kuroshitsuji and voila this happened. LOL  
> I just hoped you'll like it ^^  
> Happy reading!

The day started when the sun rose, coloring the sky with orange and a bit blue. If we shifted our view to a big white mansion, with only a little black and maroon for simple touching, we'll get a look of a day in the Reus' mansion.

Robert Lewandowski or usually called by Lewy was the butler of the Reus' household. He had to make sure everything was on order (and believe me when I said it was not an easy task). The first task he had to do was walking to the kitchen to prepare for his master's breakfast. As he took a step there, the smell of something burning caught his attention. He could only figure out what that meant. Well of course it was caused none other by Bastian Schweinsteiger. The chef was supposed to be the one who cook, but knowing who Bastian was, Lewy could guess what that could be. Another disaster.

  
Sure enough. When he walked inside to the kitchen, all he could find was almost part of it. The burning smell came from an explosion from the oven. He guessed the chef was probably trying to make a pastry or something. He knew how his master loved pastries a lot, but this was still morning, so snack could be done later.

"What happened, Bastian?" It was a pointless question. Lewy actually knew what really happened. The chef was probably putting the dough on the oven but whatever Bastian put on the dough triggered the explosion.

"Nothing at all, you don't have to worry for the breakfast today! I've made it already," exclaimed Bastian. He showed Lewy a plate of something that was supposed to be a sunny egg, probably, but was burnt out entirely. Lewy's gaze move forward to the bread that wasn't baked well (he still could see the yeast and some other stuffs that the chef probably put). Lewy sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"I'm sure master would be happy for this. Could you do me a favor?" asked Lewy sweetly. If anything, he had to get rid of Bastian from the kitchen ASAP.

Bastian grinned and nodded. "Sure, what do you need?"

"Please help me to buy the stuffs on this list." Lewy took out a paper, which turned out to be a very long list. Bastian took it happily.

"No problem." Then the chef was off to buy the stuffs. Lewy's smile turned a bit to a frown when Bastian was nowhere and glared at the what used to be a kitchen.

"Well, I guess I should be quick." With animalistic speed, he cleaned the kitchen first. _Magically_ repaired the exploded oven. Then he moved to prepare his master's breakfast.

When he had almost done - just a last touch for the tea - a clanking sound was heard from the hall. He looked at his pocket watch and realized it was almost the time to wake up the master.

He perfected his breakfast and cleaned his hands. Taking out the trays to his master's bedroom. While doing so, he had come to the source of the clanking sounds before.

Sarah Brandner.

The maid was cleaning the cupboards which had lots of plates inside and was being careless as usual. When he saw the scattered pieces of the places, he knew what happened. Again, he sighed. Sarah herself was still dusting, probably unaware with the things she had done.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Lewy asked softly. Startled, the maid almost fell down, but because Lewy had such a good reflex (and for _what_ he was), he was able to catch Sarah while still holding the trays. "You okay?" He asked.

Sarah blinked a couple of times before blushing hard then pulled herself from Lewy's embrace. She was panicked and realized the damages she had done. "Oh my gosh, what happened? Oh gosh, gosh, what should I do?"

Lewy just gave his trademark smile. "Calm down, I will give master his breakfast first then we'll clean this up together, how so?"

Sarah nodded. "Okay. I'll just take the cleaning stuffs first." Lewy nodded and watched as the maid gone from his sight.

"Let's just finish this fast then." Lewy put the trays on the table next to him and with his ability, he was able to clean up the mess in a split second. The used to be scattered pieces there was now gone. The floor was clean like there had not been a disaster happened before. He dusted off his suits then grabbed the trays. Quietly so continuing his walk to the master's bedroom.

He knocked once upon finding himself standing in front of the huge door.

No answer.

Then he went for the second time.

Still no answer.

Guess he had to just barge in then. That was so not polite but who cared? He needed everything to be perfect and the master was almost late for his breakfast. Without further ado, he opened the door. After he took a step, he quickly dodged whatever was being thrown to him. He glanced to the 'whatever' which turned out to be a pillow.

"Get out!" His master screamed.

Lewy just stared at his master's form. Woken up. Hair still messy. Eyes looked so sleepy and most of all, topless (at least the other part was being covered by the blanket). Lewy then left the trays on the desk next to his master's bed, after avoiding some tantrums being thrown to him, of course.

"What is it, master?" He asked, using his butler voice.

"Damn it, I need my rest. Let me just sleep for a while!"

Lewy took out his pocket watched and frowned. "No can do, you are almost late for your breakfast and I believe you haven't taken your bath either."

"It's your job to make sure I'm awake on time and take my bath," Marco Reus, his master, growled.

Lewy gave a bow. "I apologize for that matter. Do you need me to help you take a bath too, Master?"

"No, I'm not a ten year old kid anymore."

There was like a hint of sarcasm that only both could understand. "Sure, then I do not see any problem for you to get up and clean up yourself, I suppose."

"In case you do not notice, I have already taken a bath, idiot," Marco hissed. "I just wait for you to help me wear my attires. Those fucking buttons are so not cooperating with me." Lewy chuckled lightly to that and got Marco's glare as response. "If you find that oh so amusing, then you better help me soon or I'll catch a cold."

"Ah, we don't want that to happen, do we?"

Marco didn't reply in which Lewy had predicted. The butler then went to the wardrobe and picked the attires for the day, just random button up shirts and khaki pants. Marco had already sat on the edge of his bed, only covered by his underwear. When Lewy arrived in front of him, Marco stood up and let the butler did his job. Either Lewy was freaking slow (which was unlikely if we recalled what had happened before) or the butler was teasing him. "Could you not be any quicker? The breakfast is starting to cold and you know how I like my morning tea."

"I apologize, master, but these 'fucking' buttons are not cooperating with me either," Lewy smirked, enjoying to tease his master. "Ah but we can't have you to get cold, can we?"

After Lewy finished with dressing up Marco, he put the trays on Marco's after his master had lied down again. Lewy then stood next to the bed and watched as his master savoring the breakfast. He looked at his pocket watch and smile. Glad he wasn't late on schedule.

Oh but then it wouldn't be fun if everything happened with his way right? Then we had a door being pushed harshly by a guy who had a grin plastered on his face. Marco groaned and Lewy, again, sighed.

Let's meet Mats now shall we?

The guy was working in the Chinese market. If you needed anything, anything at all, Mats would be the person, but of course everything had its price. It was an ordinary occasion for him to come to Reus' mansion and annoy the owner.

"Good morning! I hope you guys have a good sleep yesterday!" Mats said excitedly. He invited himself to sit on the bed, in front of Marco's feet. "Ah, you're eating right now. Should I feed you?" Just when Mats was about to get closer to Marco, Lewy had stopped the newcomer.

With a mischievous smile, Lewy said, "I believe master should have his breakfast without any disturbance."

Mats looked at Lewy, a hidden glare was there, and smiled. "I suppose so. Shall I take my leave then?"

"You can leave after you tell us why you came. Where is Benedikt by the way?" Benedikt was the guy that always cling to wherever Mats went. Not having Benedikt there could lead two things. Benedikt was not in the condition to move or the guy was doing something (something related to Mats and black market, Lewy guessed).

"Well, Benni was sleeping. Don't worry, Germany was at it's peace. Nothing's going wrong at all. I just want to have a visit."

Marco raised his eyebrows, not really believing that was the case but didn't want to pry more if the man in front of him decided not to tell. Lewy had stood back to his position before.

"Tho I heard from a little birdie, a new package is coming to town." Mats continued in a sing-song tone.

Tensed, Marco nodded and drank his cup of tea. "Lewy, the tea's cold. I told you I want my tea on a specific degree."

"May I?" Marco nodded and then Lewy took a sip from the cup. "Ah, pardon me. It seemed that I miscalculated the temperatures. I shall bring the new one then."

With then, Lewy left the room with the teapot, letting both Mats and Marco in that room alone. Albeit he didn't really like the idea of both in the same room, Lewy had to. Mats was going to probably discuss about business and Lewy should not be involved first unless Marco told him to do so. Besides, Marco had kind of asking him to leave in a discrete way. He then dashed to the kitchen, passing by a confused Sarah who found the floor was now clean. Bastian had gone home, hands holding plastic bags with lots of the things Lewy had ordered the chef to buy.

Finally a job well done (or at least not another disaster).

"Lewy! I've brought anything you put in the list. Since there's no bird in the market, I went to a pet store and bought one but it flew away." Bastian made a bit sad face when explaining the incidents but Lewy just nodded. A flying bird is better than a blown up room.

"LEWY!"

A shout from the master's bedroom put Lewy on his feet. In a blink of an eye, he was back in Marco's room. Mats was gone, probably cause the man had done with his business. Mats was then replaced by a guy - who Lewy recognized perfectly and he gave a heavy breath - who was pining Marco on the floor. How it happened, Lewy could only guess. Probably after Mats left (that guy could come and go as he wished in the mansion, Lewy should do something about that), the new guy came from the window. Considering what the guy was, Lewy could understand why there was no hint of crashing windows.

Marco who was surprised by the sudden attack, obvious from the scattered breakfast on the floor, got up from the bed. Which was a bad decision because by then he was being pinned down by Thomas.

Thomas Müller was the name of the guy who was on Marco.

"Get off of me!" Marco shouted.

"Not after Lewy came!"

Lewy coughed. Both who heard the sound quickly turned their head. Thomas smiled brightly. He let go of Marco and jumped to Lewy, to which Lewy moved to the other way, so Thomas' lips met the wall instead. "Why are you so cruel to me, Lewy?" asked Thomas in a sobbing voice.

The butler ignore it and went to help his master. "What's wrong with our security? You should do your job better next time, Lewy." Lewy just nodded his head for the nth time.

"I'm not cruel to you Thomas, I'm just avoiding a plague." Lewy grinned after the second fail attempt by Thomas. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Ah, well. I was just working around here and decided to drop by. I've missed you a lot, don't you?"

"Let me think," Lewy made a thinking pose. "Nope, not at all. Now if you'll excuse me, master has almost behind on his schedule to French lesson."

"I can teach him French! We can start by the simple thing. French kiss for example!" Just when Thomas wanted to jump on to Lewy again, someone had pulled him. He stopped and looked back.

Miroslav Klose. Plus with his eyeglasses and notebook was looking at him - glaring to be exact. "So this is where you go, come on. Our job's not done yet." He dragged the unwilling Thomas to the window. He opened the window easily and threw Thomas from it. When he was about to leave, he looked at both of them for a while. "I don't want to see you anymore."

"The feeling's mutual," murmured Marco.

Smiling, Lewy said, "I hope Thomas could understand that. Have a good day."

Miroslav just gave a tsck sound then left. It was just Lewy and Marco again. "What a day to begin with," Marco retorted. 

"Let's clean up your shirt first then we can start for your French lesson."

"I hate French," Marco hissed.

"I can make you change your mind after this," teased Lewy. He gave a wink to his master and got a glare as a reply. He chuckled. "Well, French kiss sounds a better way to start, do you not think so, master?"

Marco just shrugged, hiding the obvious blushed that appeared on his cheeks. However, their peace was not for long. A while later the door was being knocked down. There stood Bastian, Sarah, and the gardener, Eric. They came prepared with their weapons.

"Where is the danger? Is master alright?" Bastian asked (more likely shouting).

"Master, are you okay?" Eric, the youngest of the three asked. His tone showed how worried he was.

"We need to clean the mouse," said Sarah darkly.

Chuckled. Lewy shook his head. Yep. This was just another typical day in Reus mansion. The ordinary and boring day.

-x-

"Oi, wake up," A irritated voice woke him up from his long dream. Lewy blinked his eyes several times to get used with the light. Above him, he saw a familiar face of Marco. The latter's had an eyepatch on his left one. "How could you be sleeping anyway?"

It was just a dream then, Lewy thought. A bittersweet memory. It happened long time ago, when he was still Marco's buttler and the former as his master. How funny it was. The young boy who was supposed to fill his boring days as an evil now became one like him. Even more, the boy was still bossy like when he was still a young master.

"How could an evil sleep anyway?" Marco hissed. They were now sitting on a cloud, after Lewy got up from his sleeping state. He pulled Marco closer to him, ignoring the protest came from the younger evil. Inhaling the scents, he embraced Marco's stomach tighter. He kissed the blonde's (Marco's hair was blonde) neck slowly, earning a stifled moan from the latter.

"Just cause I'm bored, where did you go anyway?" Lewy whispered to Marco's ear and he smirked when he felt the guy's shivered under his touch.

"Flying, looking at what was once my mansion."

They both stayed in silence. Somehow recalling the pasts until Lewy decided to break it, "So, how is it then?"

"Still there, seems like Bastian learned how to cook, Sarah not to be careless and Eric to control his power. Glad we still have Lahm to manage the mansion." Lewy nodded to Marco's explanation.

It was a taboo subject sometimes for them to discuss what had happened, but Lewy understood if Marco wanted to talk about it. He was an evil and he was supposed to be cruel, heartless, and such. But hell, living alone as a devil for hundreds and even thousands years was boring. Marco had added sparks in his boring life. He wasn't sure how this would go, whatever they both had, but he would enjoy it, devouring the man in his embrace slowly, eliciting moans and groans from the younger one.

Oh this would be so much fun. Much more fun than the time on Reus' mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Luv,  
> [Scion](https://twitter.com/_Verzeihen)


End file.
